Silent Tears
by JaivyZabini
Summary: Hermione is Kidnapped.Harry and Ron are in a ship but for how much longer?Draco disobey's and loses someone he holds dear.Many unlikly people get together. a slightly dark fic with a twist here and there.Expect rape,abuse,slash,murder and surprises
1. Default Chapter

**Silent Tears**

**By: Jaivy Zabini**

**September 2, 2004**

There was a light breeze rushing in Hermione's bedroom window. The curtains were billowing slightly making an odd creaking sound. It was a late friday night as Hermione made her way to her four post bed. She was tired and horney, But she couldn't understand why and when it had happened. She pushed aside the soft fluffy comforters to clear a spot for her sexy slim body to lay. Soon after she placed her body on the bed and fell fast asleep.

Little did she no there was a shadowed figure in the corner of her room. Being that she didn't get the Prefect's position this year and She didn't get Headgirl either, She had to share a room with two other females. Lila Cormings and Silly Handrals. They were the oddest type but Hermione didn't care, she never payed much attention to them either way.

The figure made it's way closer to Hermione with it's wand held up and once the figure got close enough to Hermione, a cold drawling voice mumbled "Silenico" and quickly afterward it mumbled "Implisitius Portus". After a while he used 'Mobilarbus' and took her to that same dark corner. Lucius put the portkey on her hands and touched it and immediately tapped his wand to it.Hermione jumped up to a wand in her face. She looked menacingly up to see none other than Lucius Malfoy. She felt the fear rising in her stomache. And questions were popping in her mind not giving her a chance to think.

It wasn't as if it were anyone. It was Lucius Malfoy. A deatheater. And a very evil man who would give no mercy to Hermione. She was a Mudblood. Filth to his Pure world. She needed to get away. But maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should just listen to whathe says. And do what he says. Than atleast she would spare her life. As she thought this she heard lowly and coldly,

"Miss Granger, How nice it is to see you again." Giving Hermione a chance to scramble to her feet.

"W-What do y-you want M-Mr. M-Malfoy?" she managed to squeal out and continued "W-why are y-you in m-my room?"

Lucius' gaze never left her face. He stared at her daringly directly into her eyes. He couldn't help but to notice how incredibly sexy she was. Her Fluffly hair had long been gone, she had Straightend it and plucked her eyebrows making her face more dreamy. Her body was slim and she had amazing curves. He darted his eyes back up to her face and said

"You are very intoxicating Hermione." as he said this she darted toward the door and Lucius just laughed menacingly. She had just realized that this wasn't in her room. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to him. She was so close to him that she felt his body heat all over her back. Her hands were trembling so badly that she couldn't feel them. Lucius pulled her to a bed and pinned her down on it.

"I am not a daft prat Miss Granger. I prepared this night very well. You have no idea how long i have waited to feel your body against mine." he spoke so close to her ear that his breath was tickling her.

"Lucius, please. Please don't do this. I swear. I won't tell a soul. Just ple-"

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD" Snapped Lucius into her face. Tiny speckles of spit had dripped onto her lip and cheek. Lucius thrust his pelvis against hers and said in a very lustful voice "Oh yeah... we surely will have a fun time won't we."

She couldn't deny the slight pleasure to it but she didn't want this. Not from a Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy at that. She cried out ans he continued thrusting his now hard cock into her. Still dressed but still he continued. Hermione kicked and screamed out she managed to get a fist free as Lucius was having an orgasm. She punched him dead in the face. Giving him an instant bruise on his cheek. She wasted no time, immediately ran out the door and turned down an unfamiliar corridor. " all this is unfamiliar Hermione, you just gotta find the way out understand. No time to waste or he'll get what he wants." she said to herself.

As she ran she couldn't help but to think of how useless those damn roommates were. Asleep when she, Hermione, had been confronted by Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. Kidnapped. And Merlin knew what else was going to happen. She turned down a corridor and came to a dead halt as she saw Lucius coming toward her. A sneer on his face. 'How could he be so damn confident in himself?' she thought to herself. She turned abruptly and ran back the other way. She heard "Sitrisico" but she dropped to the floor and as it flew above her she got up and ran faster than she had ever ran in her life.

Laughter was surrounding her and she didn't no what she was going to do if she got caught. Running she came to another halt when she saw someone else coming toward her. She had no idead who it was but she knew by the sight of him that she couldn't trust him so she ran into a room and shut the door and locked it.

The room was a big white room with Mirrors and Chains all over the walls. She immediately knew she made a huge mistake coming into this room... No other doors... no way out. She dropped to the floor and began to cry. 'Was this it... am i gonna die? All because i am a muggle-born?' then she saw him. Sitting right beside her.

"What are you crying for?" he sneered smugly at her "The pain has yet to even come. I assure you Kitten, I won't be to ...."

She jumped up and kicked Lucius in his groin and ran back out the door. But was immediately shoved to the ground with much force. Her body was throbbing in pain. And the next thing she knew she was pinned down by Lucius Malfoy.

She screamed as loudly as she could "HELLLLLLLLLPPP!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME...." but was cut off by a sharp pain across her face. He had hit her.

"SHUT UP MUDBLOOD" he spat at her. He got up and pulled her up with himself. He rammed her into the mirror wall by shoving his body into hers. She was crying firecly by now. Lucius saw how afraid she was. He couldn't help but to laugh at her. He slid his arms down her body and began to groap roughly on her thighs. She winced in pain but tried her best to hide it. Not wanting him to be pleased by her cries.

He looked at her and pressed his lips roughly against hers. She felt the pressure and felt the softness from his lips but didn't dare to accept that as a upside to the situation. He was going to do something horrible and she knew it. He began carressing her hips and sides. "Kitten, it would be better if you just enjoyed this. I guarentee that the pain will atleast exceed with participation and less struggle." he purred into her ear.

Harry and Ron were in the common room late that night. They could swear they heard something out ther but didn't find anything. Harry was having a hot dream about someone special. And Ron, well lets just say him and Harry are spending a lot more time together.

"Harry mate, Do you think 'Mione is asleep already?" Said ron in a hushed voice.

"Yeah" replied harry as he stared at ron with lust in his eyes.

Ron looked at him funny and said "what ? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine ron, just admiring you is that such a problem?"

They sat in the common room for thirty minuets more. And then went up to there room. Jumped into bed and began snogging. Ron strattled Harry, then began grinding him. Harry put up a silencing charm and began to grind back. Putting his hands in Ron's hair a slightly pulling it. Ron was moaning. Harry pushed Ron onto his knees and prepared himself behind him.

Hermione made up her decision. She had no choice. Pain or pleasure for her first time? She chose pleasure. Even if it was a Malfoy.

Hermione's lips pressed timidly against his. His shock showed for a brief second. He didn't expect her to want to participate. But she did. And she was. He pressed his body more harder on hers and took off her pants . He went down to kiss each spot the pants left naked. Licking her and nibbling her skin. She was gasping in pleasure already. Hand scrambling not having a place for support finally reasting in his hair she pulled but not to hard.

Once he got her pants off. He kissed and carressed his way back to her belly button. Hermione moaned lightly but still it was loud enough to be heard she felt his warm tongue in her belly button. She rose her stomache giving him more access but he just ignored it. He licked, nibbled, bit up as he took off her shirt. She didn't no what to do so she just stayed still until she heard in her ear. "undress me." She looked at him alittle scared but then she lifted his robes over his head and took them off of him. He was wear green boxers under the robes. She noticed his muscular body and immediately noticed his erection and closed her eyes.

She reached over and pulled his boxers down but Lucius told her to kiss his sensitive spot right above his cock. As she pulled them off she kissed him were he told her to. He moaned and pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. She was fuming with pleasure and she couldn't understand why she was on fire because of Lucius Malfoy. His hands traced over her silky body and rested on the small of her back. She felt his manhood pushing against her moist underwear and he slid them off. His touch was amazing. Soft, smooth and delicate.

She took off her bra as he carressed every part of her. Suddenly she felt a finger between her thighs. She jerked and moaned loudly. He pushed her against the mirror again and kissed her deeply. He slipped a finger into her and began to move gently and her reaction only made him want her more.

"ohh, Yes, More, Luciussss Yes"

He heard her moan out his name and he couldn't take it anymore.he removed his finger and spread her legs. Holding them in place he put his head to the entrance of her hole. She felt it and new. She just ne it was going to hurt. Lucius rubbed her hips and kissed her tenderly. She kiss back but knew it was coming. Then he thrust upward and thrust her onto him. Hermione screamed in pain and he screamed in pleasure.

He continued to thrust while she tried to get away. His lips pressed against her neck and began to kiss and she soon stopped struggling and began to move to his speed. He went deeper into her and faster. She moaned feeling his skin rubbing against her inner skin. It felt good now. He was coming to his climax and she was having an orgasm. Her body jerking but staying slightly still.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS....LUCIUSSSSSSSSS YESSSSS MORE MORE YESSS" she screamed out. And he thrusted harder and faster. Moaning and she felt him come inside of her. The warm liquid rushing into her.

"My kitten, you were amazing." He said to her between catching his breath.

"No it was you that was amazing." She said weakly

"Let me show you to your chambers." said Lucius rather smugly. "You'll need it for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a full day."

As he took her to her bed chambers she couldn't help but to think why she was staying here and not going back to Hogwarts.

"Why couldn't i go back to School?" she asked him

"Because" he chuckled and finished "You won't need it anymore."

as they got to a door her opend it and led her in. he slinked his arms around her and kissed her deeply and roughly. Took her to the bed and place her naked body on her hands and knees.placed his head to the hole of her anus and thrusts in before giving hermione a chance to say anything. She screamed in pain but thrust herself backward onto his cock. Making him moan loudly.

"Oh Yessssss... Your so tight... AHHH yesss Hermione thrust harder."

he moaned out and hermione obeyed and thrust harder even though it hurt herself. She began to moan and yell out his name and he thrust harder and faster. Deeper and faster. Then Harder and Harder. She was screaming in pleasure mixed with pain. Until he exploded into her and fell limp onto her bed.

She moved closer to him and held him tight. As she was falling asleep she heard him mumble 'Pleatus Virginio' and he got up and left.

A/N: Hey all i hope you enjoy this story.... It will get more better in the future. Just R.R and let me no what you think.

Jaivy


	2. Sunshine, Silk, Cream, and Pain

**A/N:** Well, I thought i'd add a new chappie buddie to go with the first chappie. Ok a lil bit of info. 'Pleatus Virginio' is a Dark Art spell that returns the person's virginity. In this case Hermione. Ok so you'll have to read to find out more. This is only going to continue if more people Read and Review.

**Sunshine, Silk, Cream, and Pain.**

Hermione awoke two days later. After getting up and dressed, she went to the window. The Curtains were a nice satin color, and it overlapped the window as if it had some type of Pride.

Looking out the window Hermione saw things she had never before seen. Seen thing's that should never have to be seen. The warmth of the sunny day was calling her name. A nice breeze to go with the sun.

Malfoy Manor was so beautiful. The way it rode it's extreme beauty on its own. The hills were Perfectly shaped, the grass was emerald green. The tree trunks were black and the leaves were a lime green with ruby apples on some of them.

Of course it wasn't really the gems. It was just how strikingly beautiful it all is. The color given to it all.

As Hermione made her way down the corridor's to get to the breakfast hall she kept wondering when she was going to be able to get back to Hogwarts. She missed Harry and Ron dearly. Even though they both could sometimes be so loud and immature.

Along the last corridor as she was going to the Breakfast Hall she heard two familiar voices. Though she knew this would be a chance for her to get back to Hogwarts, some small part of her was keeping her from doing so.

All this time that she spent at Malfoy Manor, she grew a real liking to it. She heard the voices rising.

"I don't care about any filthy mudblood. Get her out of my house you traitor." came the voice of a female. There was no mistaking it for someone else, it was Narcissa Malfoy. The most arrogant Bitch in the whole of the Magical world. It was obvious where Draco got his temper.

"Narcissa, don't you mistake me for yourself. I will not rid myself of a young girl and strip myself of pleasure. I am well aware that she is a mudblood but, by all means, So was Riddle and you still knew about him and your still following the new version of him. So as much as it can be forgotten about where and who he truly is, Miss Granger's past and who truly is can also be forgotten." said The voice of Lucius Malfoy. Who was growing more furious with his wife by the moment.

"LUCIUS MALFOY, IF YOU DO NOT get that mudblood out of my hou----" she was interrupted by Lucius' rage of thunder.

"YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME YOU FILTHY BITCH. WATCH YOUR TONGUE AND KEEP YOU HANDS TO YOURSELF OR SO HELP YOU MERLIN I WILL RIP EVERY PART OF YOU TO SHREDS." and with his anger rising Hermione her a body hit the floor and a cry of pain. It was Narcissa who flew across the floor and was face to face with Hermione, The filthy mudblood.

"Spying are you? Don't you have something better to do you tramp?" spat out Narcissa.

"Oh plenty. And what concern is it of yours?" Hermione calmly said in a matter of fact voice.

The look on the older woman's face was unbelievably evil. It was more than just disgust. It was murder. Hermione gave her a look of superiority and walked past her in a rush. She definitely had to keep herself by someone or by the look of Narcissa Malfoy she was a dead beet.

As soon as Ron was prepared Harry thrust into his anus making him moan loudly in pleasure. His moans was giving Harry so much pleasure and the feel of his anus around his hard cock. Harry caressed ron's thigh and kissed his back. Nibbling and licking, he felt his climax was coming. He stopped the thrusting and tied a hair tie around his nut sack and then thrust back into him.

Moans and pants filled the air and Ron screamed out "Harrrrry" forcing himself harder onto him. Ron's hand began to move fast on his own cock. Sweat was dripping from the both of them making it more warmer. Harry pulled the hair tie off and ron felt himself moan louder as he was filled with harry's come. Ron pulled himself off of Harry and moved to lay down.

The both of them lay there in a quiet manner. The only sound being the pants of trying to receive air.

"Harry.. I've been meaning to talk to you about something." said ron finally breathing normally.

"Yeah..?" replied Harry who was still catching his breath.

"I want you to know." Ron began to breath slightly heavy again but continued "How i feel about you."

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't say he wasn't expecting this, But not for a while. He couldn't let Ron make a fool of himself.

"You know ron, I'm tired ok. Can we please just talk tomorrow?" said Harry a bit to quickly leaving ron struck dumbfounded.

Harry got up quickly and dressed himself with his wand. He left the room as quick as possible. Ron being a Prefect had his own room so Harry didn't have to stay in there with him. Leaving Ron in his room Harry quickly reached Gryffindor Tower and saw the fat lady in the portrait. He reached the portrait and said "Muff Buddie" and the portrait swung open. Harry climbed in and ran to his room. Once he got to his room he plopped on his bed.

The next morning Harry awoke with a start. He had a dream of Ron in a wedding dress. Him and Ron were going to get married until Snape broke it off singing ghostbusters to Harry and dropping to his knees proposing to him.

He was dreading seeing Ron today. As Harry got up he decided to just avoid him as best as he can. Getting ready he hurried to get his bags for class and went down to breakfast. As he was walking he heard ron shouting for him but harry pretended to not hear him.

After classes and again no sign of Hermione, Harry knew that he had to get to Ron and talk to him about whatever is going on.

Standing in the middle of the forest just outside of the Manor itself Hermione looked around not knowing exactly what to do next. She was outside, free to do whatever yet she didn't know what to do.

The forest was a very beautiful site of course. Much the same as all of the Malfoy's property. Everything was in a neat organized way. The blissful color to everything and the charming way everything stood out.

Hermione decided to sit down in a patch of beautiful periwinkle daisy's and Fuschia lilies. The sun was beaming down on her creamy skin. Beautiful brown hair placed neatly around her shoulders and a nice red robe that a house-elf named Blippy brought to her this morning. The birds were chirping in song tones and the trees were moving in sways that seemed as if they were dancing.

Hermione heard someone behind her. She immediately jumped up and turned toward the person. Draco Malfoy. Watching her as she sat outside of his manor. The look on his face was not a nice look. Hermione felt her heart beginning to beat in a rhythm. It felt as if she couldn't swallow nor could she breath.

He came closer to her but she moved backwards. Each step he took she took a step backwards. It kept going that way until finally Hermione backed into a tree and Draco so close she could feel his breath hard on her lips.

"Why are you here Mudblood?" said draco in a dangerously calm silky voice.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered out as he pushed his body against hers. She felt his warmth capture her warmth in a instant. His cold gray eyes weren't so cold but warm. Like melted mercury. Her body was melting in the sight of him. He was gorgeous, his soft pale skin, luscious lips.

"What do you mean you don't know?" said Draco in the same tone as the first. She was so close to him. The pressure of his body against his in a bed of flowers, it drove her insane on how beautiful he was to her. Draco had never been so close to her. Never.

"Just as i said Malfoy." and she pushed him away, but with no luck did she succeed. Still his body hard against hers.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Asked Draco once again.

"For your Father i suppose." she said wearily and continued "What is it of your concern?"

"Oh, It is a very high concern of mine considering he is my Father."

"He came to my room four nights ago and brought me here."

"Really? And are you sure it was him and not someone else?"

"Oh i am sure. Now if you don't mind releasing me"

"I do mind." Draco said while plunging his mouth against hers, Kissing her so passionately. Her body melted, His lips were so soft yet strong. They were Tenderly Strong. Amazing, She wanted him so badly. Him to touch her, to feel her. But all she received was this kiss and he walked away into the forest leaving her wet and flabbergasted.


	3. Running

The following week Hermione sat in the chair across from Lucius Malfoy who was looking at the Daily Prophet minding his own business. She was sitting alone not to long ago but Lucius spotted her on his way to his Study and decided to sit with her instead.

Ever since she had been there he only slept with her the first night. Of course it had crossed Hermione's mind. Was she not good? Was he only saving her for someone else? But who?

Hermione stretched out and got more comfortable. Now she was trying to get his attention. She hadn't cared too much before but now she really felt like she needed someone's attention. She was bored beyond belief.

"What are you reading?" Asked Hermione in a soft tone as she was trying her best not to make him angry for the interruption. Although for as long as she's been there he hasn't hurt her in one way. This often confused her due to the fact that Lucius Malfoy was known to the wizarding world as a horrible heartless man who killed or tortured for the mere pleasure of it.

"What does it look like I'm reading Hermione?" As he said this to her he set the Daily Prophet on his lap and set his gaze upon her. "Honestly, I would suspect you had a more dignified way of making conversation with another intelligent human being, But as I am proven wrong." He didn't finish what he was going to say. He kept his eyes on her and said, "You don't look to well. Have you eaten?"

"Erm, Yes why?" she quickly stated this and before he could say anything she continued, "I ate lunch. I wasn't to hungry for much so I only ate a little."

"Are you hungry now?" his eyes were still set upon hers as he said that.

"No not at all." And with that said silence fell upon them. There eyes still set upon one another. Lucius got up and moved to sit beside her. The Daily prophet fell to the floor. Hermione saw the pure Lust in his eyes and she felt and knew he saw it in her eyes as well. They eased there way closer and placed each other's lips against one another. The heat rushed over her like a wave. She wanted Lucius. She wanted him so badly.

The once passionate kiss turned into a hungry needy kiss. Lucius' hand trailed up Hermione's side. He wanted to touch her, touch every single part on her. He wanted to taste her, to have her all to himself.

He pushed himself on her and she so willingly lay down. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Lucius pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her chest directly above the bra line. His tongue traced along the line and stopped in the center where he nibbled and sucked lightly. Hermione moaned and began to pull of his shirt. Once she got it off she leaned up and kissed his neck and continued down. Her hands went to his belt buckle and she fiddled with it until she got it off all the while Lucius was watching her with pure passion. Something he hadn't felt since before he was forced to be with Narcissa.

Two days later

Hermione sat on her bed in Malfoy Manor. Her mind was racing with thoughts she had never knew she would be thinking. Her life had changed and she didn't know what to do. She figured it would be best to go back to Hogwarts but apart of her had wanted to stay, to be with Lucius. He had changed and she knew it. But with all the things he had done in the past she had to do the right thing.

She had to go back to Hogwarts where she truly belonged.

Hermione got dressed and went downstairs. She snuck out the front door without being seen. She ran all the way across toward the gates. As she ran she heard footsteps behind her.

"Wait… Hermione don't go" from the sound of his voice she knew it was Lucius. She turned around and looked at him. He was still running toward her.

"I have to" she said not allowing the sadness in her to show. "You know I do."

Lucius got to her and he put his arms around her and said, "You don't have to go"

"Yes I do. Harry. Ron. They need me. And I need them" she was almost there. "Let go of me Malfoy. You need to let me go back. I am not going to tell anyone but you know this is for the better." He let go. Lucius Malfoy had let go of her. Let her go but he still wanted her.

"Can we… Can you… I mean come inside please so that we can at least say our goodbyes." He wanted her to stay but she wouldn't.

"No Lucius… Good Bye." She apparated to Hogsmeade and she ran to the entrance of Hogwarts. But someone had stepped in front of her she couldn't see who but she saw the familiar black robes. She struggled to get away but the grip was to strong. She heard a cold drawling voice in her ear say

" I know you didn't think that I would be so nice. I don't feel anything for a stupid mudblood like you. Yes the impersonator will pay for the trouble caused."

Hermione's heart leapt. It was Lucius what is he doing. But before her thoughts could continue she felt a sharp pain in her back and was spinning fast. After a while she landed and fell, Her head hit solid ground and she saw nothing but black.

A/N: Thanks, for all the people who are reading my story I wanted to say I am sorry for the long wait. I wasn't aware some people do like my story. This will get better I promise. I just need to work on it. I work now so it is very hard to do this. But I will write a new chapter soon…. Let me no of any ideas you have for me…


	4. The Fight

Harry sat beside Ron; they had both been worried sick about Hermione. No one knew where she was. It wasn't exactly easy to search if you had not a single clue. It had been two months since they had seen her, All the Professor's had pretended they didn't know a thing.

"Listen, Harry" Ron broke the silence between them. "I know we had done some things but… I can't anymore" Harry looked at Ron in shock. He wasn't expecting that.

"You know Ron, I agree, we need to find something better for our selves. We're good mates, lets keep it that way."

"Ok Harry thanks for understanding."

"No prob Mate." Said Harry smiling because he now knew that Ron wouldn't mind him seeing someone else.

"Come on, Lets go eat Lunch." They both got up and walked downstairs. As they arrived downstairs they saw something they weren't exactly expecting to see.

"Potty, Weasel, We need to talk." Draco said a bit anxiously

"No we don't, let us be Malferret. We're not falling for your Bullshit" Ron spat as they walked past him

"You'll need to if you want Granger Back." Draco hissed at them. Harry and Ron stopped. They turned to face Draco and saw that he was walking away.

"Oh no you don't ferret boy" Harry said as they ran in front of him

"You don't want anyone to hear what I have to say you dumb blokes. Just stay a bit behind and watch where I go then you follow." Draco hissed. Then he walked swiftly away but before he got to far he turned and said "Oh and next time remember to keep your filthy hands off of me. Or who knows what might happen to you."

Harry and Ron stayed behind and watched where he went. Draco walked into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"Should we trust him?" asked Harry. Then Ron said, "We have no choice Harry He knows about Mione." They both looked at each other then walked over to the classroom they saw Malfoy go into. When they opened the door they saw Malfoy sitting on a desk messing with a frog. Ron shut the door and walked a bit closer.

"Where is she" said Harry with anger in his voice But Malfoy just stared at him.

"Listen _Harry_, I know we don't get along and we most likely never will but thi-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ron Spat

"Let me finish Weasely" Malfoy said calmly. "Now where was I? Oh yes. We're never going to get along but you have to trust me here. My father has Granger. How do I know you may ask? Well it's a simple matter of using ones brain to understand the Father would be the only one who would attempt to enter the school alone just to get her."

" BUT WHERE IS SHE DAMNIT!" shouted Ron who was now standing right in front of Malfoy clenching and unclenching his fist. "I swear if you don't tell us where she is I'm going to… going to… to…"

"To what Weasel? You're going to WHAT?" Malfoy said getting up to touch noses with Ron. Suddenly Malfoy fell to the floor, but Ron didn't hit him, for they had fell to the floor as well. There was a loud crashing sound and the castle shook with force.

Malfoy stood up quickly, the look of fear on his face couldn't be hidden "It's not supposed to happen now… GET UP YOU FOOLS VOLDEMORTS ATTACKING" just as he finished Harry's scar burst into pain "AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Harry.

Ron dropped to his knees as one of his best friends screams mixed with many others. "HARRY, HARRY ARE YOU OK?"

"GET UP NOW!" screamed Malfoy, "THEY NEED US OUT THERE!"

Harry got up and tried to ignore the blinding pain. "What did you mean by its not supposed to happen now Malfoy?" whispered Harry.

"Since the Father is a trusted _servant_ of Voldemort and they all assumed that I was going to be a deatheater they allowed me to sit in on some meetings. But there's no time to explain now we've got to hurry, they are attacking the school." And with that Malfoy pulled out his wand and ran out the door with Harry and Ron right behind him.

What they saw was horrible. The doors to the Entrance hall were on the floor, there was blood all around it, it was obvious it had fallen amongst students sealing their death. Screams were heard from every direction as students fell all over each other as dementor's flew above them taking all there happiness away forever.

"GET INTO THE HUFFLEPUFF DORMITORIES NOW, LOCK THE DOORS AND STAY IN THERE." Shouted old and new DA members as they began performing their Patronus'. The Dementor's were now flying away leaving students crying and screaming their way into Hufflepuff. But it wouldn't be that easy. Deatheater's were making their way closer.

The front of the school was now packed with Professor's, DA members and people from Hogsmeade and students who were old enough to help out as much as they could. Spells and Hexes were being thrown from all directions as the deatheaters were throwing curses. Some hitting there intended targets some whizzing past.

Hermione woke up to the sound of blood curdling screams. She lifted her head and saw something and only hoped that her eyes were betraying her. The awful scent of burnt flesh surround the areas around her. She heaved herself up realizing what was going on, The final war has arrived. She reached for her wand only realizing that it wasn't in her pocket. Looking around on the ground she picked up a fallen wand and ran off to aid the Light side.

She began throwing spells hexes and yes even some curses that the DA thought would be needed. As she spotted Professor Dumbledore a deatheater jumped in front of her. She dodged a glowing red curse and shouted "Cerentius" a Black light flew from her wand and hit the deatheater in the head. "ESTILILUS" "SIPIDIUM" "PROTEGO" "MESHENSIO" Three more deatheaters fell to the floor. Looking around for Professor Dumbledore, Hermione saw him slump to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The deatheater now aimed her wand to Hermione and shouted "CRUCIO" but Hermione easily dodged that and after aiming she shouted "AVADA KADAVRA" The intended target fell to the ground as soon as the green light hit her. Hermione made eye contact with Harry, Ron and Draco right before everything went black.

A/N:

Hehehehehe… what is it your thinking? As for me, HEHEHEHEHEHEH. I know you think I'm mean for leaving you like this, but Hehehehehe, I just had to. (Friendly laugh accidentally turns into evil cackle.. damnit I really need to learn how to control that.)

READ AND REVIEW….

APOLLONIA: Your just going to have to wait and see. You might be closer than you think. Tehee

TUBBS: Thank you **Smiles sheepishly**

RASPBERRI: Thanks, I do love your review

COLDNESSOFDEATH: I dunno, Lets see what happens **Smiles**

GRYFFINDORATHEART: I'm glad you think so, But its only as great as my reviewers make it.

IAMEJ: Well you got your update, sorry it wasn't as soon as you hoped it to be.

GOLDFISH82: I'll Be sure to read yours  for those of you who want to read another good Story check out Goldfish82

PADFOOTSLUVR: HEHEHEH I know what you mean. Hermione doesn't have to be so innocent. You know what I mean?

RAGGADYANNIE: I know… Wooyay


	5. The Fight Continues

A/N: At a cozy house, In a comfy room, Jaivy Zabini and some of her special reviewers are sitting on some plush couches with cameras all around them just chatting

(Music introduction) "BOOOOM boooom BOOOOOOOOOOOM boom Meedley meedly meedly meedly meedly meedly meedly meeedly MEEEEEDDDDLYY cough cough cough excuse me … cough cough its just a hairball. Cough cough splat

Raspberri: ewwwwwwwwwww that's nasty….

Jaivy Zabini: Now now Welcome to the Silent Tears Author must write back to her reviewers or their gonna leave her High and Dry in the Sahara desert while taking off with her Story to sell it to some big time J.K Rowling Imposter…Basically The reviewers Corner. Now our first reviewer of the Day or night or whatever time your reading this is IAMEJ. What did you want to ask?

IAMEJ: lol- sorry for being so bitchy about updating : but what happened to the imposter? Did Lucius kill him? God, i love Lucius. He's so freaking hot.

Jaivy Zabini: Well I think we all get blinded by stars and hearts and start breathing irregularly while trying to suppress the hysteria when it comes to Lucius, Jason Isaacs, but the key is to make sure you have a friend around who really isn't interested in Lucius to stop you from turning into a psychotic stalking fan. Just some food for thought. Anyways… if you look back in chapter two, Sunshine, Silk, Cream and Pain, Draco made an appearance. In chapter one Lucius was an ass, in Chapter two after Hermione found out Narcissa Hated her and after Lucius defended her (now if you really think about it would Lucius Malfoy… A Malfoy Defend a "Mudblood" This isn't alternate universe now… Who do you suspect could be the Imposter? And what in the world will Lucius do to him…?) So in conclusion no… Lucius didn't Kill Him. Now Raspberri. Did you have a question?

RASPBERRI: you want my thinking? Okay. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! lol, jks. But is 'mione dead? Green light + blackness dead? Please update soon! I MUST know what happens!

Jaivy Zabini: Well to be honest, I just act on impulse. So whatever will be will be. Read the last paragraph of The Fight very carefully. You'll find that it's not exactly what you think. It's more like "Looking around for Professor Dumbledore, Hermione saw him slump to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" **The deatheater** now aimed **her** wand to **Hermione** and shouted "CRUCIO" **but Hermione** easily dodged that and after aiming **she** **shouted "AVADA KADAVRA"** The intended target fell to the ground as soon as the green light hit her. Hermione made eye contact with Harry, Ron and Draco right before everything went black." So as you can see. I didn't word that properly but I showed you what I meant . Now lets move on to the next reviewer.

PADFOOTSLUVR: hehe, i want to know what happens! lol

Jaivy Zabini: Well I know your excited but I can't let anything slip. It's too important, besides, what the heck kinda author would I be if-

Draco: Get on with the Freak-

Ron: SHUT UP AND LET HER TALK MALFERRET

Harry: Come on you guys were on national computer.

Jaivy Zabini: WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND BE GENTLEMEN. I AM A LADY AND A ZABINI SO IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT OFF I'LL SICK BLAISE ON YOU.

PROFESSOR SNAPE: I do hope, Miss Zabini, that you are not threatening my star student in that tone of voice.

JAIVY ZABINI: Oh sorry Professor Snape. Turns back to Malfoy and through clenched teeth snarls out be a gentlemen… shut up… and let me get back to my spotlight… I mean my reviewers… Yeah reviewers. Anyways. So therefore I ain't saying Nothin'.

"NOOOOO" screamed Draco. All this time he had been working out how exactly he was going to tell Hermione how he truly felt but suddenly all he was hoping for had slumped to the floor with Lucius the one man Draco despised the most standing above her motionless body. Lucius held a triumphant smile on his face as Draco raised his wand and shouted "NEXTIUM IMPOSIA!" Lucius flew back hitting other bodies on the floor with force. As he stood up with his wand raised to Draco he snarled out "What the hell are you doing boy." Draco stood firm in his place and looked at The Father, who had open wounds covering his body with blood gushing out of them, but what caught Draco's eye the most was the look of pure malice on his face.

"You didn't really think that I would want to be like you, a coward who looks down on filth yet bows down to filth" spat Draco. This only made Lucius even angrier. Lucius shouted out "LAPIDATIO!" Draco flung himself out the way as stones whizzed past him nearly hitting him. Lucius shouted "OFFENSUS!" causing Draco to violently shake as jolts of lightning coursed through his body. Getting up Draco shouted "PRENSORIUM!" But Lucius laughed as he moved out of the way "Is that all you have my son?" Lucius said. Draco looked at The Father and said calmly "No, I'm just warming up CRUDUS PLORATUS!" Lucius fell to his knees coughing up blood as Draco was surrounded by four deatheaters.

"Well what do we have here" came a female voice Draco knew immediately as his mother. Shock flew over Draco's face as he turned to face the one woman he thought he could trust.

"Mother, What are you doing here?" asked Draco

"Don't be so surprised. You didn't think I was just going to stand around as my Love did what he had to right. Face it Draco it was you or Lucius, as I am sure you are aware of who I chose, what is your choice?" before Draco could say anything Narcissa spat out with a disgusted look on her face but quickly changed as she completed this statement "Dumbledore's army, or The Dark Lord and your family?" (A/N: Mmmuuuhhhuaahahahaha) Draco didn't give his mother the answer she had wanted. "Well its definitely Not Voldemort even if it means loosing you." Before Narcissa could process what Draco had said he whispered "Transenna!" Causing Narcissa slump to the floor unconscious. The remaining three deatheaters closed in on him. One of them said, "How dare you" another said, "Just kill him and get it over with." "AVADA KEDAVRA" shouted Professor Snape from behind Dolohov, killing him instantly.

Draco immediately aimed his wand and said "DECIPULA!" Causing a deatheater to turn ghostly white as he fell to the floor hurling rapidly. The other deatheater turned to Snape with his wand at the ready and said "INANIS SEPULCRUM" causing Snape to fall to the floor unconscious. "AVADA KEDAVRA" shouted Draco as he ran beside Snape holding his shaking body.

"Severus… wake up, hold on. It's ok." Cried out Draco. Just then Aurors swarmed in and Both Draco and Snape were lifted up and taken to the Hufflepuff entrance. Draco saw some sixth and seventh years standing guard with empty stretchers behind them. One of them ran up to Draco and Snape. She looked down at Snape while asking, " Do you know what happened to him?" She didn't look surprised to see Draco on their side like some of the others did.

"A deatheater cursed him now stop making chit-chat and help me get him to safety!" stated Draco forcefully. The seventh year hufflepuff just nodded as she levitated Snape onto a stretcher and hurried him into the hufflepuff common room.

Everything was chaotic in there. Aurors and healers were flooing in while some injured student's witches and wizards were being transported to the top St. Mungo's that was located in France. A healer hurried over to Snape as the hufflepuff girl went back out. Draco watched as the Healers worked on Snape. They kept mumbling healing spells of all kinds trying to stop his convulsing and bleeding. Suddenly Snape sat up screaming. Draco rushed to his side trying to calm him. Snape grabbed Draco's hand while laying back. " Dra…aco. Don't… waste ti…me gasp here… go… cough fight.." Even as Snape said this he started to go deathly pale while nodding off.

"Severus! Please hold on. Don't go! I need you. You're the only one who was ever a Father to me. Please survive… for me. I love you. Do you hear me! I LOVE YOU!" Draco said alternating between whispering and shouting while crying. The Healers made Draco move aside so they can have better access. There was a loud creaking sound and a crashing sound could be heard from somewhere outside.

Making up his mind Draco ran out determined to make every deatheater pay for what they caused him. First his mother's innocence then Hermione and now the only Father he ever really had. Draco ran past all the Aurors and all the Healers. He shoved past the DA members without apologizing. He felt he didn't need to. As he ran out the front door he looked at all that he saw. Deatheaters were still torturing and killing students and others who came to help. Dementor's were flying above sucking the soul out of the injured withes and wizards who fell. Draco looked in shock; Giants were crushing anyone they could reach that was on the light side. They were blocking the curses, spells and hexes thrown at the deatheaters. Trolls were scattered around swinging their hammers or weapon of choice. This was a lot for Draco to take in but what could he do? The war had begun… Draco ran out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and began throwing curses and spells at His Opponents. Deatheaters, Trolls, Giants and Dementor's were falling to Draco's wand. But suddenly Draco spotted him, Lucius Malfoy. Standing over Hermione's Wilted body, so motionless, so fragile.

"CRUCIO!" But Lucius was to quick and wicked for Draco. Five deatheaters and two dementor's circled around him, Lucius laughed and said, "You should have chose our side, maybe then you would be the victor. But you had to bring shame to the family. Destroying the Malfoy honor! I will not have the Malfoys go further into shame. So now you will have to pay for your dishonor and shameful acts."

"I am not the one who has brought shame and dishonor to this family." Stated Draco giving The Father a look of pity and hate but finished "You're the one who did that the day you were born. As far as I'm aware, I am the only Malfoy in along time to start bringing Honor, Pride and all that such to this family.

Lucius' face started to turn red and his nostrils were flaring, "No Son, It is—" Before Lucius could finish the other four deatheaters fell to the ground. When Draco looked he saw Harry and Ron shouting curses and Spells near him. Draco took up the opportunity and turned toward the last spot he saw Hermione. Draco saw Lucius put something in Hermione's hand and tap his wand to it then she was gone.

As Harry turned he saw Hermione Shout out a curse. But suddenly he saw a Deatheater behind her. The deatheater shouted out "PULENCE!" as the red light hit Hermione in the back she locked eyes with her best friends. She hit the floor not moving. Shock had covered both Harry and Ron. They ran toward her but dementor's and deatheaters surrounded them. Harry didn't hesitate, He immediately shouted out his Patronus and Ron cursed the deatheaters to their very own death. Then something knocked into them with so much force that they both flew a great deal of distance landing with a loud thud. "Harry mate, you ok?" asked Ron who was already getting up.

"Yeah… I'll survive don't worr—" Started Harry but then he saw a Troll running towards them. "RON MOVE!" Harry shouted as he levitated the huge boulder attached to a chain above the Trolls head. He then let it drop causing the troll to let out a loud scream as blood started to spill out of the cracks in it's head. But the troll didn't stop. It kept running towards them staggering a little. Harry already knew that trolls were really hard to take down because of how they fought until they were on the floor dead. So he shouted out "Vurgebius Kirlowa" The troll stumbled to it's knees then sank to the floor while smoke started to escape from any hole the troll had in it's body. But Harry knew better then to think that it was over pointing his wand at the trolls head he shouted "Abarkapveum " The troll started to turn to ash. Harry then looked around for Ron and anyone else he could take down or help.

He spotted Ron not to far away trying to fight off a deatheater. Behind him a Deatheater had his wand raised to the back of Ron's head. Harry didn't hesitate, he aimed and shouted "Delcipotat" The deatheaters head flew off landing a few feet away from Ron's feet leaving the body to slump to the floor.

"SACIVILQUIUM!" shouted Ron but he deatheater dodged it. Ron then shouted " GORTHUS! " and the deatheater staggered back turning a sickly green before falling to the floor unconscious. Ron hovered over him and recognized him as Paul Shovehur the deatheater that tried to kill Ginny late last year. He then pointed his wand at him and hissed out "Avada Kadavra ". The deatheater went pale as his life was ended.

"Ron come on!" stated Harry as he started to look around for where Hermione was. "Over there" said Ron as he started to run toward Hermione again. He saw Lucius and Draco arguing. 'How in the hell can they argue at a time like this' Harry Thought. Deatheaters and two dementor's swarmed around Malfoy but Harry and Ron Cursed them before they could do anything more then blink. The deatheaters fell to the floor as Harry and Ron made their Patronus's causing the dementor's to flee. Harry Ron and Draco turned to where Hermione was but saw Lucius put something in Her hand. Lucius then tapped his wand to it and Hermione was gone. Then Lucius disappeared into the fight. They didn't have time to think of what just happened because the outer walls of the school started to crumble as the Giants were bashing into it. They ran into the school, straight to Hufflepuff and started to warn those inside. Just then the portrait to the hufflepuff common room flung open and out came Professor Lupin. He said "Harry, Ron, Draco" They looked at the old Professor and he said "We need to retreat. We can't stay here, the others are gone already, and I need you three to follow me. NOW!


End file.
